


Sharing Christmas, Mixing Cultures

by kawaiigami



Series: 12 Days of Christmas 2017-2018 [14]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-02 23:28:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13328691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kawaiigami/pseuds/kawaiigami
Summary: Viktor and Yuuri negotiate Christmas traditions





	Sharing Christmas, Mixing Cultures

**Author's Note:**

> A belated Happy Orthodox Christmas! I meant to post this Sunday, but circumstances conspired against me. I hope you enjoy it.

Like so many (too many) discussions in Yuuri’s relationship with Viktor, their talk about Christmas plans began with a misunderstanding. 

Yuuri had thought that they’d use the date for Orthodox Christmas. It seemed the clear choice, since that left December 25 clear for them to focus on celebrating Viktor’s birthday, and anyway, with Yuuri not being Christian himself, it would be easier for him to adjust to celebrating Christmas on a different day. 

Apparently Viktor had thought differently. He didn’t make a big deal out of the religious aspect of Christmas himself (though he always enjoyed a holiday), and anyway New Year’s was important to both their cultures. Celebrating Christmas in December would allow them to focus on that without preparing for another holiday soon after. 

They ended up compromising, with Viktor agreeing to Yuuri’s idea of using the Orthodox date for Christmas if Yuuri agreed that they adopt the Japanese tradition of making December 24 a date night. 

(Yuuri wondered if getting him to agree to a yearly Christmas Eve date hadn’t been Viktor’s aim the whole time.) 

It was probably an odd way of blending their two cultures, but so long as it works for them, Yuuri is happy with it.

**Author's Note:**

> This wraps up this particular drabble series, but I hope to be back with more fic as time goes on.


End file.
